1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention resides within the printer art relating to printer controls and the use of certain programs. More specifically, it resides within the area of using a printer and adapting the printer to utilize a former program of a relatively non-compatible printer. The former program is modified and allowed to run the new printer or substitute printer in a suitable manner with incorporation of a prior system or program.
2 . Background of the Invention and Prior Art
The prior art with regard to controlling printers such as line printers, thermal printers, and laser printers through a pre-established program is a relatively broad area. It incorporates numerous programmatic systems and concepts. Many printers are established with a particular program for utilization therewith. The program is specifically adapted to certain print functions and applications. These print functions and applications can be derived from a host computer, or within the printer itself.
Such host computer controls and related programs for the driving of a printer are well known in the art. These programs from the host computer are usually derived by a programmer to establish a printout of a particular type of print formation. This print formation can be related to bar codes, printing jobs with regard to invoices, reports, and multiple other functions that the host computer undertakes to control through its pre-established printing programs.
Such pre-established programs resident in the host computer or even in the printer can be associated with other computers for controlling printers. This can be combined on a network such as a network within a specifically hard wired internal or external system. It also applies to a network for controlling printers through the established internet functions and systems that can be placed on and off line to control remote printers and other equipment through a computer including a printer's host computer.
A major problem with many programs as established through prior programmatic efforts to control a printer is they are difficult to modify. This is due to the fact that oftentimes programmers use specific language and inputs that they are aware of and which are not commonly used in a broad program language spectrum. Although, the input functions of the programmer might be limited in scope, they can nevertheless cause a particular program for a particular printer to be generally printer specific.
It is difficult for a large organization having multiple printers that have been programmed with a multiplicity of different programs to change all the printer programs. This is true whether they be in the host or the printer itself or other computer or processor when establishing a new printing function or to adapt them to a new printer.
In order to remedy the problem, this invention utilizes a specific printer application adapter (PAA) through the system and/or software, or a particular printer. This is used in conjunction with a character substitution table (CST) which changes key characters or other elements of a particular program which must be adaptable to a particular printer or series of printers.
The invention hereof establishes a character substitution table (CST) for utilization with a printer application adapter (PAA) of this device. These can all be utilized with a program which manages the printer from a remote or proximate location.
The net result is to allow an older printer program for a printer to be incorporated with a new application, new printer, and/or a new output which is specifically adapted for such new applications.
Consequently, this invention is a step forward for adaptation of older programs for disparate printers for printing new printer outputs of various types through a prior existing program.